


Tiny Photographs

by SummahWriter



Series: Unconditionally [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Team as Family, Tony as a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummahWriter/pseuds/SummahWriter
Summary: The box was incredibly light so he couldn't begin to imagine what she had wrapped in there. When he pulled the lid off he was confused to see a stack of tiny photographs. Tony/OC, continuation of my Unconditionally Series, takes place after "Will Be Yours Forever". Just a cute, fluffy piece I whipped up.





	1. Five Month Anniversary Surprise

Cold, harsh winds rattled through the city of Washington that night. Crippled and shut down by the biggest blizzard to hit the area in years, the nation's capital was pretty much a ghost town. Tony DiNozzo was glad for that. It had made for a slow day being on call at the office.

Now, he kicked the snow from his boots before climbing the stairs to his apartment. Mrs. Reynolds—the landlord's wife—hated when the tenants tracked snow and slush into the building. He always did his best to make sure the only evidence of his venturing out in the storm remained on the front stoop. Tony shook the cold from his body once inside the warm brownstone apartment building. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and fumbled about with his key, shoving it into the lock. "Ciao, bella!" he called into the cozy residence. "Is that your mom's recipe for chicken pot pie I smell cooking?"

Leah rose up from underneath a mountain of blankets on the easy chair in the living room. She turned her head and smiled at him. "You worked all day in the snow. Mom always used to make chicken pot pie for us on snow days back in Boston."

Tony hung his coat up in the entrance hall closet. Wiggling out of his shoes he left them on a rubber mat by the door and went to his wife, peering into the kitchen as he went. He smiled at the left over signs that she had been cooking. Being married just over five months had changed him. He didn't stay late very often at the office unless it was necessary. He came right home and spent the night in front of the television snuggling with his new bride not out at bars trying to pick up women. Most of his designer suits had been sold to put some money away and Leah made sure that he ate a home cooked meal at least five days a week. Life…was good.

He lifted the first layer of blankets up and snuggled down into the large chair with her, kissing her hair. "It was a slow day, actually. Not many people out to commit crimes. I'm sure the universe will make up for it tomorrow." He pushed her hair back behind her ears. "You look like you're feeling better."

"Doctor gave me something for the nausea," Leah said with a tired smile. "Glad it's gone."

"I bet," Tony replied, kissing her nose. "And me too… it was no fun watching you be that sick."

"Aw, I bet you're going to be the kind of guy that has sympathy pains when I'm in labor."

"Only if they can give me the drugs too."

Leah giggled and kissed his cheek. She put her book down onto the coffee table and handed him a small package, wrapped in white paper with a navy blue bow. He looked at her suspiciously. "Happy fifth-month anniversary."

Tony chuckled and took the package from her. "I thought when we started dating last year we agreed we were not going to celebrate these silly month milestones? Or did I just imagine the conversation?"

"Open the package, Tony."

"Our anniversary was a week ago."

"Tony…"

He smiled and began to tear at the paper. The box was incredibly light so he couldn't begin to imagine what she had wrapped in there. When he pulled the lid off he was confused to see a stack of tiny photographs. He pulled them out and glanced at them. They were blurry and grainy and obviously medical related. They were time stamped with the date and hospital that they had been taken at. And they reminded Tony of the ones Breena had showed of Baby Palmer… "Leah are you…?"

She smiled and bit down on her lower lip. Her eyes were filled with nervous apprehension but also joy, and she blurted, "Yes."

Tony looked at the sonograms in his hand. His child. His son or daughter who was no bigger than a kidney bean or peanut or some other kind of small nut at this point. They had talked about kids, of course, but… he was so overwhelmed by his happiness at that point he couldn't think of what they'd said… or what to say now. _I'm so happy! This is the best day of my life!_ Those seemed so cliché.

Leah was taking his silence however as being upset. "It's why I've been so sick on and off the last few weeks. Doctors… well… they estimate that I'm eight weeks pregnant… and everything checks out. The baby is healthy and…" He silenced her by kissing her, hungrily, the sonograms falling to the floor in a heap. She pulled away a bit surprised but finished her train of thought from before, "I have another appointment in two weeks… you can come if you want."

"Nothing could keep me away," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, bella."

"I love you too," she sighed. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm…I'm ecstatic, Leah…I never thought I'd have a family…not after…well…not after a lot of women broke my heart."

Leah sighed and snuggled into his embrace, as the blanket tightened around them. She felt his hand rest on her stomach. She didn't think he'd be upset that she was pregnant…but there was just that small bit of uncertainty that had nagged at her for the last several hours while she waited for him to get home. After all they had only been married five months and they really were planning on waiting a bit longer... obviously it seemed that the universe had other plans. "What do you think our baby will look like?"

Tony kept rubbing her belly, affectionately, as if the touch would transfer all that affection onto the baby inside. "Hope she is a beautiful as you…has your eyes and smile."

She smiled at him then, a great, big, beaming one and it was true—pregnant women did have a glow about them. "What if we have a boy?"

"Oh well…without a doubt he's going to be as dashing as me."

"Obviously."

Tony finally took his hand away from her stomach and leaned back, searching her eyes. Before, when he had set out for work in that storm today he didn't think he could love her anymore than he already did, especially after she sent him out into the cold with a thermos of hot cocoa to keep him warm…but it had happened. He loved her more than ever. She was carrying his baby, nurturing and fostering it while it grew and got ready to arrive in this world. Smiling he took her by the hand, kissed it, and the spent the night curled up on the easy chair, eating pot pie, watching television, discussing baby names…and neither one of them could think of a time they had been happier.


	2. Gibbs Knows Everything

It was hard keeping the news of his impending fatherhood a secret for the next six weeks but the closer they got to the end of Leah's first trimester—the more anxious Tony got. He was sure that the team was going to be happy for them… but it was in his nature to worry that people wouldn't approve of him. And he really, really, really needed to speak to Gibbs… because even though he was happy that he was going to be a father… he was also terrified.

Leah didn't seem to be as anxious about what kind of father he was going to be. She kept telling him that their son or daughter was lucky to have him. And every night when she laid in bed to read her book about pregnancy she made sure to include him in what was going on with her body and their baby.

Of course that might be coming back to haunt her just a little because now he was worried sick that something could go wrong. He was already overprotective her to begin with, but he spent most of his time with her now making sure she ate properly, stayed off her feet as much as possible and didn't do any heavy lifting. Each time he started to get panicky, she gently assured him that both her and the baby were fine, not put off by his obnoxious over-protectiveness.

Tony leaned back in his chair and glanced around the bullpen. He was by himself. Ellie had joined Jake for lunch and McGee was off with Delilah probably doing something wedding related. Gibbs had been meeting up in MTAC all morning with Vance and SecNav. It was the perfect time to pull out the sonogram he kept in his wallet that the couple had received at Leah's last check-up. They still didn't know what they were having but Tony didn't care much. He smiled at the photograph, ran his finger over the tiny little baby and whispered, "I love you already and we haven't met yet."

"DiNozzo… got something for the case there," Gibbs said, startling him slightly.

"Ah… no boss," Tony said, nervously. He slipped the photograph back into his wallet. "I was…ah… just taking a small break."

Gibbs looked at him suspiciously as he sat at his desk but didn't say anything. In the last six weeks Tony's behavior had been erratic—some days he would come in like he was walking on sunshine, and other days he was just a nervous Nelly. Which had led Gibbs to one conclusion—Leah was pregnant.

Tony stood then, pulling his sweater down and making his way towards Gibbs. "Um, boss… I ah… I need tomorrow morning off," he whispered, placing a leave form onto the SSA's desk. "Doctor's appointment."

And then there were the requests for time off to go to doctor's appointments _that_ had been the final tip off that Leah was expecting. Tony _hated_ going to the doctor. Gibbs smiled as he signed off on it and handed the form back to Tony. "You going to find out what you're having at this one?" he asked, softly.

"B-boss?" Tony stuttered, clutching to the paper tightly. Gibbs was smiling at him, that all-knowing looking his eyes. "H-how did…how did you know?"

"Easy enough to figure out, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a shrug. "Some days you can't stop smiling and others… you're constantly running your hand through your hair and texting your wife."

Tony felt his heart beating wildly. "If you know… does everyone else?"

Gibbs chuckled. "McGee and Ellie are good at their jobs, Tony, but I doubt they're aware Leah is pregnant."

"I… I've been waiting to let everyone know… but um… well…"

"I know. Waiting until the first trimester is out of the way… less chance of a miscarriage after that."

The SFA nodded his head. "Yeah… I think… I think I'm driving Leah a little crazy with that… I mean… it's slippery out there right now with spring rains and all... and she could slip and fall and…"

Gibbs chuckled again. "You sound like every first time expecting father."

"I do?"

"Uh-huh. Is that why you're a little jumpy some days, DiNozzo? Are you afraid you aren't going to be a good father?"

Tony looked at the leave form in his hands, approving his time off to go with Leah to her doctor's appointment in the morning. "Yes. What if… what if I turn out to be my dad? We both know that Senior isn't the best role model when it comes to parenting. He left me in a hotel room for two days for crying out loud. I just… I just don't want to be him."

Gibbs got up and moved towards Tony. Gently he laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder, forcing Tony to look at him. "Anthony… you are not your father. I doubt Leah would have married you if you were—she seems like the type of girl that doesn't put up with crap like that. And the fact that you're worrying about being a good dad—that tells me right there that you're going to be a good dad."

He smiled and his shoulders eased slightly. "Leah keeps saying the same thing."

"You should listen to your wife, Tony."

"Yeah… people keep telling me that."

"It's good advice."

Tony checked his watch and then held his finger up. He pulled his cellphone out and typed something, then sheepishly grinned at his boss when he realized the former marine was watching him, confused. "Making sure the mommy-to-be eats her lunch. She's a chronic meal skipper."

Gibbs could see that. Leah tended to hyper-focus on her work and at times needed Tony to reign her in. It didn't surprise him that his SFA was checking with his wife every day to make sure she was eating properly.

As the lead agent watched, Tony pressed his cell phone to his ear. Leah answered after two rings. " _Yes, I took my vitamins this morning and yes I'm taking it easy at work. Let me, guess, things are slow at NCIS?_ "

"You ate lunch right?" Tony questioned, ignoring her question. "Because if you haven't, I know this great little cafe near the University. I can swing by and pick you up. You know, it's important that you don't skip a meal—I know that you like to skip meals every now and then, especially lunch because work gets in the way. You can't really do that now, you aren't just eating for you anymore, Leah."

" _Tony. Please take a deep breath. I am fine. The baby is fine."_

He wasn't going to let this go so easily and she knew that. "I just… I just don't want things to go wrong…"

She let out a breathy laugh. " _I knew I shouldn't have let you start reading that book with me. But… Tony, it's okay that you're worried. And… if it would make you feel better, I'll join you for lunch. As long as you pay."_

Tony couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face. "Great. You have yourself a lunch date. See you in fifteen."

Quickly he hung up his phone, found his weapon and badge, and headed towards the elevator but then stopped. "Ah boss… is it okay if I…"

"Yeah," Gibbs said with a wave of his hand. "Get out of here, DiNozzo. Go take your wife to lunch."


	3. Cravings

"Tony," Leah whispered, waking him up from an unusually peaceful sleep. "I think the baby wants some ice cream."

"You think the baby wants some ice cream—or do you want some ice cream?" Tony mumbled, opening one eye to glance at the clock. "Lee… it's three in the morning."

Leah pouted and sat up, flicking the light on. He groaned. "I'm hungry," she whined. "And the baby and I want some butter pecan ice cream."

Tony threw his arm over his face and covered his eyes from the bright light. "We don't have butter pecan ice cream—we have mint chocolate chip. So… the baby and you are going to have to settle for that." She punched him on the arm then—hard. "OUCH!" he gasped, raising his arm away from his face and looking at her in shock. "What the heck was that for?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a pregnant woman?" Leah challenged him, glaring. "I want butter pecan ice cream _not_ mint chocolate chip."

"I'd have to go out and get it… and it's damp and chilly out..."

"There's the twenty-four hour convenience store down the street. They should have it. And bring a sweatshirt so you're not cold."

Tony rolled over and found his sneakers he'd been keeping besides their bed. At eighteen weeks pregnant she'd sent him on a few late night runs like this already. In fact the clerk that worked the overnight shift at the store knew him by name now. They had struck up a friendship. "Fine," he said, giving in while tying up his laces. "I'll go down the street to get you some butter pecan ice cream."

Leah smiled at him triumphantly and yet sweetly. "Thank you."

He sighed and threw a sweatshirt on over his head. Making sure he had his weapon and badge, and his keys, Tony started on yet another late night trek to the store. If this was what it was going to be like for the next few months he was never going to get any sleep. Not that he was prepared to get much sleep once the baby came anyways. At least these little walks gave him to think about how he was going to let the rest of the team know that Leah was pregnant. He still hadn't worked up the courage and Gibbs was keeping the secret well for him.

Tony knew he had to say something soon because Leah's stomach was growing bigger by the week and well… the next time she popped by NCIS there was going to be no denying that she was expecting.

"Hey Tony!" the clerk, Pete, greeted when he opened the door, the bell jingling. "Leah have another craving? Third one this week! What is it this time?"

"Butter pecan ice cream and I think these cravings are getting worse," Tony said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry… you aren't the first man to walk in here late at night to bring a snack back to their pregnant wife," Pete said, chuckling. "Won't be the last one either."

Tony huffed a little laugh and headed straight to the back of the store to get the pint of ice cream that his wife wanted. He made sure to pick up another six pack of beer for himself because he was sure by the end of this week he was going to need it. Placing the items on the counter, he fished his wallet out and paid Pete. "It doesn't say anywhere in that pregnancy book that we're reading that husbands are the late night errand runners. It should come with a warning to all men."

Pete laughed and took Tony's money. "Yeah but then men wouldn't want to have kids and we'd all die out."

"Good point. But… this pregnancy… it might just kill me."

"Look at it this way—it builds character."

He chuckled and took his bag, making a joke about the same time next week and headed back out into the damp air. Rain was in the forecast again, promising to soak the D.C area. Tony didn't mind the rain so much… if he didn't have to be out in it at all hours of the day. And he certainly had not liked going out at night when it was raining to bring his wife back snacks.

Tony wanted to talk to Gibbs about how to deal with mood swings and cravings, but since the rest of the team wasn't aware that Leah was having a baby—he'd kept his mouth shut. It really was time to let them know. If the others hadn't figured it out yet like Gibbs had. Abby probably knew. She seemed to be able to tell those kinds of things.

Briefly he wondered what their reactions were going to be. Jimmy would probably be thrilled to have someone to go through fatherhood with, Ellie would smile and congratulate him because he didn't think there was a mean bone in her body—Tim would probably be shocked. His partner had been so wrapped up in wedding planning that he hadn't paid much attention to those around him. Not his fault really. Tony knew how consuming planning a wedding could be.

Funny enough… telling Leah's parents had been easy. John and Katherine had been overjoyed for another grandchild. They had wanted to buy everything that Leah and Tony were going to need to take care of the baby—but Leah had shot them down—fast. They weren't the only ones that were going to be excited about this baby and want to buy things. Leah had agreed to allow her mother to plan a baby shower in Boston. Tony chuckled as he recalled his wife already regretting it.

_Tomorrow. You need to tell everyone else tomorrow._ Tony unlocked the apartment door and climbed the steps. He entered his apartment and immediately put the beer in the fridge and then scooped some ice cream into a bowl for Leah. "Here you go, sweetheart," he chirped, happily as he came back into the bedroom, "butter pecan ice cream just like you asked."

Leah looked up from her book and frowned at the bowl. Tony braced himself because he knew exactly what was coming. "I changed my mind…" she said, rubbing her belly, "I think the baby and I want a milkshake from Beltway Burger… oh! I know! Pizza! With extra cheese and pineapple!"

"Which is it? Milkshake or pizza?" Tony asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Both?" Leah inquired, giving him an innocent look.

Tony left the ice cream on her night stand and turned to head back out, noticing that she had changed her mind again and was eating the ice cream. As he opened the apartment door all he could think about was how this pregnancy was most definitely going to kill him.


	4. Love

Tony had been in the middle of an interrogation when he got the phone call from Leah's TA. She had been taken to the hospital when she complained of being dizzy. The TA had assured him that everything as okay… she was just dehydrated from morning sickness that day and they were giving her fluids. He knew that pizza, a milkshake, and ice cream at four o'clock in the morning was not a good idea. But he'd been told not to argue with a pregnant woman so he'd let Leah eat it all.

He'd flown out of that interrogation so fast that Gibbs had to chase after him. And even though the boss was angry at him at first for just leaving Tim alone… he understood when Tony explained that he needed to be with his wife. And Gibbs also realized that Tony wouldn't be able to do his job if he was worrying about Leah and the baby. He was more than just worrying though… he was terrified.

It was probably the fastest he had ever driven in his life to get to the ER. He considered it good practice for when the baby came and he had to get Leah to the hospital. When he got to the ER it didn't take him that long to find a nurse and point him in the right direction. He _might_ have flashed his badge and told her that Leah was a vital piece of an investigation…but as he found her in a room, hooked up to an I.V getting the fluids, he didn't really care if that was a little unethical. "Leah?"

Leah looked up from the television and her lower lip trembled. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I couldn't stop throwing up this morning!" she cried. "And… and… I almost fell at work when I got dizzy…"

Tony went to her and took her face in his hands. "It's okay, everything is fine. I'm sure this happens to pregnant women all the time." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her, softly. "And the baby's fine…. Right?"

"Yes… yes they did an ultrasound and… I heard the heartbeat," Leah said.

"Okay… see… everything is fine," Tony replied, hugging her. His heart rate was settling now that he knew both his wife and baby were fine, but it had been the worse feeling in the world just thinking about loosing them. How did Gibbs live with that kind of pain everyday? "Just… don't scare me like this ever again, Lee." _I don't want to lose you or the baby. I can't lose you or the baby. It would break me.  
_

Leah promised him that she wouldn't do this again and pulled away. "Did I… did I take you away from something important?"

Tony shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Gibbs handled it. And he knows that this is more important to me right now. You're more important."

"So I guess you didn't get to tell them about the baby yet, huh?" she asked, with a little smile.

"No. Don't worry. I'll get to it."

"Do you… do you have to go back to work today?"

Tony could see the silent plea for him to stay with her. He brushed her hair out of her face and shook his head. "No. I'm going to stay with you until you can go home and then I'm going to make you whatever you want for dinner while you put your feet up and rest for the next… I don't know… twenty to twenty-one weeks."

Leah let her smile get a little bigger. "Tony… I can't sit on the sofa for the rest of this pregnancy."

"Why not?"

"Tony…"

"Fine. But you're taking it easy for the rest of tonight _and_ you're taking tomorrow off."

"Yes, Dad," Leah teased him.

Tony threw her a look which only made her laugh and he couldn't get mad at her because well, it was nice to see her starting to feel better. He reached out and put his hand on her stomach. Leaning forward he kissed her, softly. "I love you—both of you."

Leah smiled at him and put her hand over his. "We love you too."

* * *

Eighteen weeks pregnant came and went. Thankfully, Leah didn't have any more episodes that required her to go to the hospital. Doctors gave her some more medication to help with the morning sickness and if she was having a hard time with it, Tony had convinced her to stay home. However, the scare they had suffered had made Tony even more nervous about informing the team. After things had settled, he'd tried dropping some hints here and there, but then they caught a difficult case and they were consumed by it.

By the time the case wrapped up Leah was now twenty weeks pregnant and Tony was standing in the bullpen with a leave form to ask for the time off to go with her to her ultrasound.

Gibbs could see the nervous anticipation in the SFA's eyes. "Something on your mind, DiNozzo?" he asked, softly. He noticed that both Tim and Ellie's heads popped up from their mounds of paper work to watch. He shot them both a look to send them back to work.

"I need Thursday afternoon off," Tony replied, placing the form down onto the desk. He watched as Gibbs signed the form with a flourish, not bothering to ask _why._ "It's a big appointment… we might be able to you know… find out the gender of the baby."

And just like that Tony had laid the biggest bombshell in the bullpen since he had returned from Israel without Ziva. Tim had been taking a sip of his coffee and nearly choked on it. "What?" he sputtered.

Ellie jumped up from her desk and hugged Tony tightly. She pulled back and playfully hit him on the arm. "Leah's pregnant! Why didn't you tell us sooner? This is so exciting!"

Tony shrugged and admitted that he didn't have a good reason. Tim finally was pulled from his stupor and got to his feet, grinning and shaking his partner's hand. "Yeah! Come on, Tony… we're happy for you! You should have told us sooner. Were you scared or something?"

"Just didn't know when or how I guess."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "It was about time you told them, DiNozzo. Or I might have done it."

Tony smiled at the team leader. "Thanks, boss."

"So? When is she due?" Ellie asked. "We need to know so we can throw a baby shower! Abby is going to be all over that!"

_Oh God… Leah… I'm not sure what I just got you into,_ Tony thought as he told them it was sometime in September. Tim and Ellie spent the next fifteen minutes bombarding him with questions and he did his best to answer. He wouldn't deny the relief he felt now that his partners knew and that they were happy for him. The baby hadn't even been born yet and it was already a part of the family.


	5. We're Having A...

It was pouring the next afternoon. Leah stood on the curb, outside underneath the entrance to the doctor's office, waiting for Tony to park the car. He had insisted on dropping her off at the door so she wouldn't get wet and wouldn't catch a cold. His fretting over her at times was over the top… but she had to admit it was cute and sweet.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her trench coat and watched as Tony dashed through the cars to get to shelter. Water dropped from his hair and he grinned at her, sheepishly. "Didn't realize I didn't have an umbrella."

"You know I can still catch a cold from you," Leah teased him as she removed one of her hands from her pocket and reached for his.

"Less of a chance if you stay warm and dry," Tony argued.

"Fine… let's go, Dr. DiNozzo. We don't want to be late."

Tony laughed even as the nervous butterflies of anticipation fluttered in his stomach. If they were fortunate they would be learning what they were having today, whether it was a boy or a girl. It wasn't that he had a preference… what he really wanted was a happy, healthy baby… but the anticipation was slowly eating away at him. For the last twenty-four hours he had been hearing his teammates speculate if they were having a boy or a girl. Ellie insisted that the way Leah carried the baby could determine the gender and Tim had heard theories of what women's cravings meant. Tony believed it all to be a bunch of wives tails. Either way… one of them had to be right. "Everyone at work has guesses to what we're having."

Leah smiled at him. She had heard a bunch of different theories and guesses at the University as well—in fact she was pretty sure there was a pool going on about what the gender of her baby was. "Does it really matter, as long as our baby has ten fingers and ten toes?"

"No… of course it doesn't matter," Tony replied as they entered the doctor's office. "It's fun listening to them argue over it, though."

Leah rolled her eyes and went to check-in with the receptionist. Tony found a seat and a magazine and began to flip through it, looking at the photographs more than reading the articles. As he gazed upon smiling baby after smiling baby, he wondered what his own child was going to look like. He glanced up at his wife when she sat down next to him. Would they have her eyes? Her smile? Would they be a mixture of both of them? He leaned over slightly and kissed her temple.

Tony still marveled at how much of a turn his life had taken in the last year and a half. He was happy, whole again and about to have the family he'd always wanted. And speaking of family… "I told the team we'd stop by after we find out…"

"I'm not surprised that Abby couldn't wait until tomorrow," Leah said, grinning. "But we can't just show up and announce it…"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to make it interesting!"

He shook his head slightly. "We're having a baby… just my becoming a father is interesting in itself for them."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, affectionately. "Don't worry. I have an idea on how we can let them know what we're having."

Tony sighed and nodded. "You know," he said with a little grin, "We could just keep this a secret."

"Oh yeah… Abby's going to go along with that."

"Well… she'll just have to deal."

Leah looked at him incredulously as the nurse called for her. She gathered up her purse and headed towards the friendly, plump, middle-aged nurse. Tony followed behind her, her jacket in his arms. The nurse grinned at them. "Hello Mommy and Daddy… ready to learn what you are having today?"

Tony felt his stomach flutter again and anxiously watched as the nurse weighed his wife, while the two women chatted as they walked down the hall to an examination room. He sat quietly and patiently while the nurse checked Leah's vitals and then left her with a hospital gown. He was surprised to see how much Leah's body had changed since she had told him she was pregnant and as she undressed, revealing her ever growing stomach with their baby inside, he grinned a little. She would probably smack him if he told her he thought her belly was cute.

She struggled to get up onto the examination table and he helped her. He put his hand on her stomach for a moment and then with a quick, tender kiss on Leah's lips, he went back to his seat next to her.

"Here are the happy parents to be," a cheerful voice said, entering the room. Dr. Elaine Sheldon smiled, warmly. Her short, blonde hair was pushed behind her ears. She wore a sharp business suit underneath her lab coat and she had been delivering babies since both Tony and Leah were children themselves. "How is everyone feeling?" she asked, closing the door. "Better since the little trip to the ER I hope?"

"Much better," Leah said, rubbing her belly. "I haven't really had that much morning sickness since."

Dr. Sheldon made some notes on Leah's chart. "That's good. How's Daddy doing?"

Tony shot his wife a look. "Daddy is fine… just wish Mommy would take it easier."

"We'll talk about easing her work schedule when we get closer to her due date. For now, the baby and mommy are healthy."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"There is plenty to worry about, Leah."

Dr. Sheldon chuckled. "Shall we see if your baby is willing to let us see what it is?" She prepared the ultrasound equipment. In a few minutes she had the image of the infant on the computer screen, moving the scanner around Leah's stomach. "You're in luck. Seems like the baby wants to cooperate today."

Leah glanced at Tony, anxiously. "Do you want to find out?" she asked, softly. He grabbed her hand and smiled. She looked at the OBGYN and nodded. "We'd like to know."

"I hope you both like blue," Dr. Sheldon said, turning the computer around to reveal the image that clearly showed the couple what gender their baby was, "because you're going to be buying and receiving a lot of blue things—you're having a boy."

"We're having a boy," Leah said, grinning at Tony, happy tears in her eyes. "Are you happy?"

Tony laughed at her, lightly and he leaned forward to kiss her. "Yes!" he said, wiping at her tears. "I'm going to have a son!" _And I'm going to treat him right, be a good father to him._ He heard the doctor say something about going to print the sonograms for them and that she would be back, but he didn't care. He was going to have a boy—a son—that he could teach about football and basketball and take fishing. He kissed Leah again, grateful for this woman who was giving him this wonderful gift. "Tim is going to be surprised… he told Ellie it was a girl."

Leah giggled and looked down at her tummy. "Hello little boy," she talked to the baby, "I can't wait to meet you!" When she looked up at Tony, smiling, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She kissed her husband, sweetly. "Actually, both Mommy _and_ Daddy can't wait to meet you!"


	6. Worries

Gibbs had a beer ready for Tony that evening. After all the excitement of the SFA and his wife announcing that they were having a baby boy, the team leader knew that he'd be paying him a visit later. There had been a little bit of a distant look in Tony's eyes while Leah was passing out cupcakes with blue frosting on the inside to reveal the gender of their baby. So, sure enough, just after eight Tony's footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "Your wife know you're here?"

"Yes. And yes my cell phone is on in case she needs me," Tony replied. He paused at the bottom of the steps and looked around the lead agent's basement. There was no boat… the senior field agent wasn't sure exactly what the boss was working on. "What's all this?"

"This?" Gibbs asked, gesturing towards the wood and the projects around the room. "This is furniture for your son. Made Kelly's crib from wood with my own hands, always thought I'd make her children theirs. Crib is over there in the corner… almost done. Just waiting for a name to carve in his initials."

Tony smiled and went to the corner where the crib was sitting. He ran his fingers along the smooth surface. "Wow, boss… this is… this is… thanks."

Gibbs smiled, softly. "Baby should have something sturdy to sleep in… not one of those sawdust filled sets they sell in the stores."

"Leah is going to love it."

"Yeah, well… don't tell her. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Lips are sealed, boss."

Gibbs went back to sanding the wood for the changing table. He could see a bit of turmoil in Tony's eyes. "I figured you would be walking on cloud nine today, DiNozzo, after all, you did learn you're having a son."

Tony picked up a tool and fiddled with it. "Yeah… don't get me wrong, boss, I'm happy and excited. I can't wait to teach my boy about football and basketball and take him to his first movie… but…"

"You're worried, still, about becoming your father."

"Big time. I don't want my son to be looking into the stands and not being able to find me."

"Isn't going to happen," Gibbs said. "You dropped everything a couple of weeks ago to rush to the ER for Leah. You love his mother, you treat his mother right… you aren't going to be any different with your son."

Tony looked at the tool in his hand. "I'm terrified," he said, softly.

Gibbs stopped sanding and searched the younger man's face. "Terrified of what?"

"So many things, Gibbs. Something could go wrong, we could lose the baby—I could lose both the baby and Leah… I just… I'm not sure I'd know how to survive after that, boss."

"You would because surviving is what you do."

Tony put the tool down and ran his hand through his hair. "Life was simpler when it was just me to worry about. Now… there's this tiny, little person that needs me… and Leah… I don't want anything to happen to them boss… but the job…it has risks and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to keep Leah and the baby from it all."

Gibbs glared at him, wanting to smack him on the back of the head. "Tony. She married you despite those risks. You've done everything you can to keep her safe… will continue to do everything you can to keep both of them safe. Don't let that fear ruin this time of your life. You should be happy."

"Is that an order, boss?"

"It is if I have to make it one."

Tony chuckled and reached for the beer Gibbs had left out for him. He popped it open and took a sip. "Don't suppose you have any words of wisdom on how to tell my father I will not be giving my son my name."

Gibbs sipped his bourbon and went back to sanding. "You mean you don't want an Anthony DiNozzo the third running around?"

He smiled. "Two Anthony DiNozzos in this world are enough."

"Amen to that," the former marine replied, grinning. "So… any names in mind?"

"Come on, boss… you've got to let me still have _some_ surprises left," the SFA said, laughing. "Gotta leave with me something new to report on the day the baby's born."

Gibbs shook his head with a laugh and gestured towards a piece of sand paper. "Hey… you might as well make yourself useful and start helping me sand this wood for the changing table, because that baby is going to be here before you know it."

* * *

Tony came back from Gibbs' house feeling slightly better. The boss was right he shouldn't spend the next few months worrying about the safety of his family. He should be enjoying it. He had been doing his best for the last year and a half to not sweat the small things and to not let life's uncertainties bog him down.

Once he let his worries go... he didn't have much to complain about in his life. He had a beautiful wife and a son on the way. And he was truly happy for the first time. He slipped out of his coat and hung it up. "Hey. I'm home," he called into the apartment. When he didn't get a response he went into the living room to find his wife sprawled out on the couch.

Leah was fast asleep and she was wearing his favorite Ohio State tee shirt. Even though she was pregnant the shirt still was huge on her. She looked happy, peaceful and she didn't look worried at all about the what ifs of life.

He put his badge and gun away, the snap of the wood box he kept them in waking his wife up from her light slumber.

"Did you have a good time with Gibbs?"

"Made something for you."

"Oh? You did huh?"

Tony sat down on the sofa and lifted her legs, resting her feet in his lap. "Yeah… but I can't tell you because it's a surprise."

Leah pouted. "That wasn't very nice. Teasing me like that."

He laughed and kissed her, tenderly. "I know, I know… I shouldn't be messing with a pregnant woman."

"So if you know that… why are you doing it?"

"Because my boss asked me to keep it a surprise… and he scares me more."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. If it's going to be such a secret can I at least get a foot massage. I had to teach that class this afternoon and they still hurt."

He rubbed her feet gently. "You promise you're going to take the entire fall semester off right? No filling in for other professors or guest speaking… and definitely no flying across the world to dig up stuff."

Leah looked at him with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Aw," she said, "I thought it would be a good bonding experience for me and the baby to fly over to Greece and join a dig at a village that was recently uncovered."

Tony glared at her slightly. "That's not very funny. You and that baby are not going anywhere… unless it's to the doctor… or to Boston to see your parents."

"We can't stay locked up in the apartment forever," she replied, laughing.

"And why not? At least you'd be safe," he shot back at her.

Her smile faded slightly as a look of understanding passed over her features. "Tony. You can't keep us in a bubble. For all we know nothing is going to happen to me or the baby."

He shook his head. "But something could, Lee. And that… that scares me."

Leah shifted and moved into his arms. She kissed his cheek. "We'll be okay."

Tony sighed and hugged her tightly. "Yeah. I know."

"How about we talk about something… happier?"

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Leah snuggled into his shoulder. "Starting to work on our baby registry."

Tony groaned. "I can hardly wait."

 


	7. Too Close

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs hollered as the sound of gun cracked echoed off the high rise buildings.

Tony managed to dodge the bullet just enough that it hit him in the arm. He fell to the ground, clutching at his wounded arm as two other weapon's opened fire, taking their suspect down. The world spun in front of him and he could hear Gibbs shouting his name through the pain induced fog. "Boss?"

Gibbs helped him sit up, gently supporting him. "Tony. It's gonna be fine."

"Damn it, Gibbs! It hurts!" Tony cursed through clenched teeth.

"You're just lucky it wasn't a few more inches to the right," Gibbs replied, applying pressure to the wound. "Or we wouldn't be talking right now."

Tony hissed in pain again and then closed his eyes. The team leader was right—if that bullet had gone just a few more inches to the right it would have pierced his heart and killed him. And his stomach rolled with this horrible thought—he could have been taken from Leah and the baby, left them alone. Lucky… yeah… he was extremely lucky.

Gibbs pat him on the shoulder with his free hand. "Tony… stop thinking about what could have happened. You're alive… you're fine. You're going home to Leah and the baby."

"Boss…" Tony said, opening his eyes. "That was too close."

"Too close," Gibbs repeated, with a slight smirk, "but not close enough."

He let out a slow breath. Tony knew that he had to let go of what could have happened. Being shot at was part of the job and if he got hung up on worrying about leaving his wife and son—he'd be killed. His reflexes had saved him today from an untimely death. He glanced at Gibbs. "Think Leah is going to be mad at me that I got shot?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. I think she'll be happy that you're alive… maybe a little annoyed."

"Annoyed. That's probably the best way to describe it."

"Part of being married."

Tony looked down at his wounded arm, at the blood the seeped through both his fingers and Gibbs'. "Maybe we should… wait to call her… you know… until the docs have patched my arm up and I'm… back at NCIS… I don't want to, you know, worry her for no reason…"

Gibbs chuckled. "I think that can be arranged."

"Ok… thanks boss," Tony said, softly.

"DiNozzo…"

"Yeah?"

"Just wasn't your time."

"Yeah," Tony sighed, relieved that Gibbs spoke the truth—that it wasn't his time, because he really wasn't ready to leave just yet.

* * *

Leah bursting into tears when Tim brought him home that night was _not_ the reaction to him being shot that Tony was expecting. He thought she would glare at him, spit out some accusation that he was too reckless and then hug him, tell him she was glad he was okay. This… the tears the scared look in her eyes… it was all new to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tony assured her, holding up his bandaged arm. "See… it's really just a scratch."

"It's not a scratch!" Leah sobbed. "It… what if… what if you hadn't… Tony! You could have died today!"

Tony pulled her into his arms and hugged her, tightly. He kissed the top of her head and just let her cry. The mood swings had really taken him by surprise the last couple of weeks. She'd be happy one moment, angry the next and then reduced to tears before he could even respond to her anger.

Leah pulled away, gripping his arms. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I'm sorry… I'm just…"

"Hormonal?" Tony finished for her.

"Yeah…" she swallowed back a sob. "I… it's a little overwhelming to think that I could have lost you… that _we_ could have lost you."

Tony kissed her forehead. He didn't say anything, he knew that he didn't have too. They could communicate just through their actions. And he was telling her right now that he had been just as scared as leaving her as she had been of loosing him. He wrapped her safely into his arms once again, cherishing the moment… enjoying being alive and safe for the time being.

Leah pulled back suddenly and gasped, "Tony!" He looked up to see her pressing both hands to her belly.

"What? What is it?" Tony asked, searching her face for any signs of distress. "What's wrong?"

She reached for his hand and pressed it to her stomach. "Nothing's wrong! Do you feel it? He's kicking!"

He could feel the baby's little feet jabbing on the side of Leah's belly and a smile spread across his face. "Wow. Good kick. He'll be really good at kicking doors in."

"Or a football?"

"Or a football."

Leah leaned towards him and kissed him, and then she snuggled against him. Tony wrapped one arm around her, letting one hand affectionately rub her stomach while still feeling his son move underneath. "Tony… promise me… you won't leave," she whispered into his chest.

Tony winced from the pain in his arm as he moved to hug her tightly. He wanted to promise her that he would never leave. But his job was filled with so many uncertainties. _I guess I need to start wearing a vest more…_ "I promise I'll be more careful."

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "I guess that's all I can really ask for, huh?"

He kissed her temple and held her close. It was a reversed role for them… usually it was him worrying and her reassuring him that it was going to be all right. Tony let his fingers slip through her hair, silently comforting her… until his arm began to scream in protest. "Hey… I have an idea. How about we go get dinner downtown?"

"But I'm wearing a sweatshirt and yoga pants," Leah said, glancing up at him with a little bit of a pout. "I don't have any nice maternity dresses and… well… I'm not that little anymore."

"Pizza? Don't need to dress up for that," Tony chuckled, rubbing her belly. "And I think you're beautiful no matter how big you get."

Leah frowned at him, slightly. "Sweet… I think. Could be taken as a bit of an insult."

Tony kissed her cheek. "I would never insult you."

"Nice recovery."

"I try my best."

Leah grinned at him coyly. "Let me get my keys." She went into the kitchen to retrieve them. When she came back she had something in her hand. "I forgot!" she exclaimed, holding up a onesie that read, _Handsome Like Daddy._ "I bought this for you today!"

Tony raised his eyebrows and smiled playfully. "Don't think that's going to fit me." He laughed when she glared at him and then kissed her. "Our son is going to look handsome in anything you put him in… after all… he has good-looking parents."

"Yeah yeah…" she said, giggling. "Let's go! Baby and I are starving!"

"Lead the way, Mommy," he chirped, grabbing a hold of her hand. As she smiled at him, laughing and beaming… he realized he was never going to get tired of calling her that and he was grateful that today a stray bullet had missed him so he could still do it.

 


	8. Gifts

One afternoon in late July Tony took advantage of Leah being out of the apartment for an afternoon of games, finger foods, and baby things—otherwise known as her baby shower. With her out it gave him the opportunity to finish the nursery. Tony had already painted it a light green but now it was time to add in the furniture that Gibbs had so lovingly and painstakingly crafted.

So with the help of Tim and Gibbs… the three men managed to finagle the furniture up the narrow staircase and into the apartment without breaking anything or hurting themselves.

Tony was considering it a small victory. The bigger victory was how wonderful the furniture looked in the room. It made everything finally come together. "Gotta say, boss… I think you've outdone yourself this time."

"Yeah," Tim agreed, running his hand along the crib. "It's beautiful work."

"You do what you have to do for family," Gibbs said with a smile, making sure the rocking chair was perfectly in place. "This means something more than picking out a gift on a registry… at least it does to me."

Tony cocked a grin. Building something for the baby was definitely more of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs style than going to a store and picking something out. Besides, judging from all the pictures that were being tagged on Facebook… Leah was getting plenty of stuff of the store bought variety that afternoon. He paused to let it sink in that in just a little over a month this room was going to house a baby. He was surprised with how okay with that he was. He was ready to meet his son, ready to hold him and care for him… and he knew that Leah was ready to be done carrying him.

Gibbs tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. "Hey. Think it's time for that Chinese food you promised and some beer."

"Yeah. I'm starving," Tim quipped, grinning. "It's hard work carrying hand crafted furniture up onto the second floor of an old brownstone."

"And you will be rewarded," Tony teased, pulling out his cell phone to call up the local Chinese take-out. "Because you deserve one. I mean… I never would have made it up those stairs with that stuff on my own. And I still have the hundreds of items from Leah's baby shower to get up here."

Tim offered him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "We'll be here to help, promise."

Tony knew that his friend wasn't just talking about bringing all of Leah's gifts in… he was also talking about helping Tony and Leah in anyway they could once the baby arrived, and for that the senior field agent was extremely grateful.

* * *

"Wow… looks like you cleaned house today," Tony joked when Leah arrived home from the baby shower and started to unpack her car. "Do we really need all this?"

"Yes," Leah said with a coy smile. She kissed his cheek. "Babies require a lot of love and care."

Tony didn't doubt that his wife was going to give that baby all the love and care that he needed. Hell… she gave _him_ all the love and care that he needed. He cocked a grin and looked at Leah's father unloading the bulkier items. "Do mind if I steal her for a second? There's a surprise I want to show her upstairs."

John nodded his head. "Sure. She shouldn't be helping me unload all this anyways."

Leah looked at him, confused, as Tony took her hand and led her up to the apartment. "This wasn't some kind of lie so we could go have sex was it?"

Tony laughed as they entered the apartment. He stopped her before they went down the hall and told her to close her eyes. She made another joke about him getting rid of her parents so they could have sex, and then did as she was told. He guided her down the hallway and into the nursery, situating her in the middle of it. "Okay," he said, letting go of her hand, "open your eyes."

"Where… Tony… where did this all come from?" Leah asked, eyes wide with surprise at the sight of her son's nursery furnished.

"Gibbs…" he answered, watching her reaction. "He felt it was more appropriate to make you something."

"He… he made this?"

"Uh-huh. Some of the best work he's done. Do you like it?"

Leah turned towards him, smiling. "Like it? I _love_ it!" She went to the crib and ran her fingers over the wood that had been crafted with care. "It's beautiful! Better than any set we could have picked out at the store!"

Tony reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears before taking her into his arms. "I knew you would… love it… Gibbs said it was… well more from the heart than buying something on a list."

"You knew about it?"

"Yeah… he swore me to secrecy. Mad at me?"

"No. I'm happy with all the love our baby is getting. Makes my want him to be here now."

He kissed the top of her head. "We have a lot of things to do before than."

She studied him for a second. "Are you nervous?"

"Plenty. But I've been told it's natural."

"You know my water could break any day now… with only four weeks to go."

"Are you trying to will yourself into labor?"

Leah pouted. "Yes. I'm really starting to get uncomfortable and this Washington heat isn't helping."

Tony chuckled. "Abby told me that most first time mothers go past their due date."

"Bite your tongue," she snapped, pulling out of his arms.

"Here we go!" Katherine's voice interrupted. She entered with two large gift bags in her hands. "I've got more of this downstairs… your father and Tim are bringing it up now. Do you want me to stay and help you put this all away, sweetie?"

Leah shook her head. "No, Mom, I'm fine. You did enough throwing the baby shower for me. It was nice."

Katherine looked like she wanted to argue but John entered the room and put more stuff down. He left, pulling his wife behind him, muttering that they shouldn't be pushing an eight-month pregnant Leah to the brink.

Tony chuckled at that. He'd pushed her to the brink plenty in the last few weeks… and he hadn't even been trying. "So… had enough of your mother already?"

"A little. The baby shower was nice but it was… well… it was more of an event than the one Abby threw me two weeks ago," Leah said with a shrug, pulling some clothes out of one of the bags and going to put them away in the changing table. "You realize that my mother is going to want to come down here to _help_ us after the baby is born, right?"

"Is it too late to move and not tell them?" Tony joked.

"She said that she'd cook."

"Oh well… who am I to say no then?"

Leah laughed softly. She then raised her eyes to his and whispered, "I'm scared, Tony."

Tony was confused. Scared about what? Her mother coming to stay with them for a few days after the baby was born? _No. That's not it,_ Tony told himself, looking into her eyes. There was a sense of vulnerability there. "Scared about what?"

"What if I'm not a good mom?"

"What? That's insane! You're going to be a great mom!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I just have jitters."

He moved towards her and grabbed her hand. "We both do, sweetheart. But I know we're gonna be fine."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How?" she asked, looking at their interlocked fingers.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "because we'll be doing this _together,_ and we're better off together than alone."

 


	9. Jack

It had been an incredibly long day. One of the longest that he could recall in recent memory. Tony had probably covered seventy-five percent of Shenandoah National Park by foot searching for five-year old Matthew Woodward, a marine colonel's grandson that had wandered away from a campsite while on a family camping trip.

Matthew had been found, several hours later, cold and scared… but otherwise unharmed. Tony had watched as the boy ate a couple of cheeseburgers before he was loaded into a bus and taken to a local hospital to be checked out. He might have enjoyed the feeling of a successful search and rescue if he hadn't been so tired. But as soon as the boy was reunited with his parents the team had headed back to D.C.

He just wanted to go home and sleep, even opting to sleep on the sofa because it was well past midnight when he arrived and Tony didn't want to disturb Leah. She had been struggling to get a good night's sleep for weeks now until someone at the University suggested sleeping with a pillow between her legs. Still… she was a light sleeper and the slightest movement of the bed would wake her and he really didn't want to deal with her pregnancy hormones this late at night.

Sighing, Tony pulled off his boots and dropped them near the coffee table. He reached for the blanket at the end of the couch and pulled it up around him as he laid down. It felt good to be horizontal, felt good to shut his eyes and it was going to feel great sleeping.

"Tony?" Leah questioned him, sounding a little panicked.

"Yeah…." He whispered, opening his eyes to see her standing in the hall, hands cradling her stomach. She was wearing jeans and a sweater and looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"My… my water just broke."

"What?"

Leah bit down on her lip. "I'm in labor. I have been for most of the day… just the doctor didn't think I should come into the hospital just yet."

Tony leapt up from the sofa, kicking the blanket off. "You've been in labor all day?" he nearly shouted.

"Relax… I was fine. Contractions weren't that close together and my water hadn't broken yet. Don't panic about that!" she yelled back, "Panic about the fact that my contractions are getting closer together and my water just broke all over the bathroom floor!"

"Ok… ok… deep breaths," Tony gasped, jumping to his feet. He ran into the bedroom and grabbed the bag she had bag. "Alright I got the bag… let's go!"

"Keys," Leah stated.

He reached into his pocket and found his keys. "Keys!"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Shoes."

Tony looked down at his feet, confused. "Huh?"

"You don't have any shoes on."

"Right… shoes!" he exclaimed, sitting down on the sofa and pulling his boots back on and tying them faster than he had ever done before. When he got to his feet he looked at her, gently for a moment. "Ready?"

Leah smiled, nervously and nodded as Tony reached out to help her down to the car. Adrenaline pumped through both of them, filled with excitement and a little bit of fear as they were about to welcome their baby into the family.

* * *

Hours later, Tony watched as Leah slept, probably heavily for the first time in months. He was exhausted himself, perched in a chair next to her bed, but… he would always remember this quiet moment. Her hair was wild, in her face, and she was snoring slightly and even in the hospital gown… she was still beautiful. He was still in awe at what this petite woman had accomplished that morning, delivering their son into the world. It was probably entirely cliché but it really had been the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed.

Now a little coo from the nearby bassinet caught his attention. Tony slid out of his chair and went to the baby. His son's big eyes looked at him and one little hand had escaped the blanket he was swaddled in. Tony reached into the bassinet and gave the baby his finger. "Hey little man," he greeted with a smile. "Did you have a good nap? Mommy's still sleeping… it was a lot of work delivering you."

He fussed a little. Tony gently scooped him out of the bassinet and cradled him in his arms. Immediately the newborn settled, happy to be snuggled warmly and safely in someone's arms.

Tony went back to the chair he'd been sitting in and sat down. He gazed at his son, his little round cheeks and button nose. "You look like your mother," he told the infant with a smile, "Just as beautiful and perfect. I think you're going to be a heartbreaker someday, buddy."

"Hmmm just like his father," Leah mumbled from the hospital bed.

"Sorry… did we wake you?" Tony asked, nervously glancing up at his wife.

"It's okay," she said, smiling, "I like watching my guys."

He couldn't help but grin at that. "Hear that Jack," he told the baby, "We're her guys."

Jack made mewing noises and stretched his body. He rubbed a fist over his face and then let out a little cry. Tony rocked him slightly in his arms trying to soothe him but it was obvious what the baby wanted—he was hungry.

"Looks like our little man is hungry," their nurse, Jessica said entering the room, "which is good because I was just about to ask if Mommy was ready to try feeding him."

"I'm ready… I think," Leah said, uncertainly as Tony transferred Jack into her arms.

Jessica helped her get comfortable, propping up a pillow. "Breast feeding isn't as hard as you think it's going to be. Once Jack learns how to latch on and suckle everything else falls into place."

Tony grinned at her. "DiNozzo men have never had a problem with latching on and suckling," he joked, which earned him shift glare from his wife. He wiped the grin off his face, "Sorry… I've had very little sleep."

Leah continued to glare at him while Jessica instructed her in what to do. Jack quickly figured out how to get milk and was soon chowing down. Leah smiled and commented to the nurse, while Tony watched. When Jack was finished he little out a little burp and promptly fell asleep in his mother's arms. Jessica said she would come back and check on them in a few hours and left the family alone. "We should probably call my parents, huh?"

"Already done," Tony said, sitting down on the bed next to her. He kissed her temple. "You were asleep."

"Your father?" Leah questioned, cautiously.

"Yes…" Tony replied just as cautiously. "I spoke to Linda."

"Gibbs?"

Tony chuckled and kissed her again. "I was just about to text the team when Jack woke up." He kissed the top of his son's head and pulled himself off the bed, shuffling around in his pocket for his phone. He found the group that Tim had set up on the phone to make it easier to send a group message and sent out a photo, proudly telling his co-workers and friends that his son, Jackson Anthony DiNozzo had been born at six-forty five that morning, weighing eight pounds, six ounces and that he was very excited to meet his family.


	10. Home

Tim looked at the small baby in his arms. His little round face was all Tony… despite what his friend said about baby Jack looking like his mother. Jack's oval eyes were open, studying Tim's face as if he was trying to engrain his Uncle McGee into memory.

Jack pulled his tiny feet up to his body, mimicking his position in the womb and sighed. Tim wondered, briefly, if he and Delilah would have their own children someday. With all their wedding plans, they really had not discussed children, but now that Jimmy and Tony had babies… the subject had come up again. Truth was, Tim was terrified of Delilah carrying a baby. It was extremely high risk for a paralyzed woman. He'd brought up the subject of hiring a surrogate but Delilah shot it down. For now they were agreeing to disagree.

"Babies look good on you, Probie," Tony remarked from his corner of the hospital room.

"Not as good as they look on you," Tim joked with a glance at his partner.

Tony chuckled, softly. He had been dozing on and off for the last hour that Tim and Delilah were visiting, not doubt exhausted from all the excitement, but there was a look of contentment on his face. "Yeah… guess I'm all grown up now."

Tim set his eyes on Jack's innocent face. Yeah… Tony was all grown up now as he put it. Not that Tony wouldn't have been able to this years ago. He just hadn't met Leah soon enough. _What would have been different if he had met her sooner?_ Tim thought as Delilah demanded her turn with the baby. He slowly got up and went to her wheel chair, transferring the baby into her waiting arms.

Delilah was a natural with kids and Jack immediately responded to her gentle voice with soft coos of his own. "What a little charmer you are… I know where you get _that_ from sweetie pie."

"We all know where he gets that from," Leah replied with a teasing gaze at her husband.

"Who? Me?" Tony asked, innocently.

Jack, obviously bored with the adults around him, fell asleep in Delilah's arms. It had been a busy day for him too. He'd met his maternal grandparents who had flown in from Boston to stay with them for a few days. And… he had another busy day ahead of him tomorrow. He would be going home and spending his first night in his own room. After that he would be meeting the rest of his family.

Tim and Delilah were the only ones so far that Jack had met besides his grandparents. His aunt Abby had decided that there should be a proper welcome party for the baby at Grandpa Gibbs house. And Gibbs… not usually one for pomp and circumstance… had decided to go along with it. Doing this also allowed Leah to get as much rest as possible while she recovered from child birth. But Tony had been insistent that Tim meet his son and meet his son right away.

"Okay… visiting hours are over. Jack needs to eat dinner," the nurse said coming into the room. She took the baby out of Delilah's arms and waited patiently while Tony shuffled them out of the room. When they were outside Tony shut the door and turned towards Tim.

"Listen… there was a reason we wanted you to come down here and meet Jack first," Tony said, shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets. "Leah asked her sister to be Jack's godmother… and we… I was wondering… if you'd be his godfather, Tim."

"Me?" Tim asked, blinking. "Really? Figured you'd ask Gibbs before me."

Tony chuckled. "Thought about it. But… well… Lauren is Leah's closet sibling and since I don't have a sibling… you seemed like the logical choice."

Tim was at a loss for words. It had been an honor to be Tony's best man, but this was entirely different. He didn't know what to say until Delilah elbowed him, gently in the gut and brought him back to life. "Of course I'll be Jack's godfather!"

He was engulfed into a hug and Tony, with a big grin on his face turned on his heel and went back into Leah's room, and as the door closed, Tim couldn't help but smile as big as his partner.

* * *

It was a beautiful fall day when Jack got to go home. Dressed in a small pair of jeans and an Ohio State long sleeve onsie, the newborn slept the entire car ride home from the hospital. And he also wasn't very interested in waking up for his grandparents visit. In fact he didn't wake up until thirty minutes after Katherine and John went back to their hotel for the night.

Tony had gone out to get some take out for dinner and pick up some more diapers. This gave Leah a chance to be with her son, alone, for the very first time. Jack nestled into her arms while she sat on the sofa after changing and feeding him.

"Since it's just you and me for the moment… let's have a little talk," she said to the baby smiling. "Now… your daddy and I… we've never done this before. I mean… yes you have older cousins and I did hold them as babies… but... I'm new to this mommy thing."

Jack mewed and opened his mouth. Leah held her finger out and let the baby grab it. His mother smiled at him and continued, "We're going to have to work together as a team, Jack. You, Daddy and me. Sometimes… we aren't going to get it right. But just remember that we love you." She kissed the baby's soft head of dark brown hair. "Actually, there are a lot of people that love you. And they can't wait to meet you. Jack… you are a very special baby."

Leah watched as her newborn son closed his eyes and fell sound asleep. "It's hard to believe that you're really here and so perfect and that I already love you so much. Funny how I never really believed at love at first sight or fate or all that… until I met Daddy and then had you. To think that I almost didn't go into that coffee shop that morning… if I hadn't there wouldn't be you and that makes me sad."

"Makes me sad too," Tony said softly. "Really sad."

"Let's not be sad then," Leah replied looking up at him.

Tony put their dinner down onto the coffee table and leaned down to kiss her and then kiss Jack's cheek. The baby responded by opening one lazy eye and looking at him before falling back to sleep. Tony chuckled. "Want me to put him in his crib?"

Leah nodded. "Yes, please… my arms are starting to fall asleep."

"Ok here we go, buddy," Tony coaxed, easing Jack out of Leah's arms and into his own. "Time for bed. You've had your dinner, let Mommy eat hers."

She watched him go and then opened up the take out container with her dinner. Tucking her legs underneath her, even if it caused a little bit of soreness, Leah smiled to herself, happy to be able to bend her body again. She closed her eyes for a moment savoring the food and the comfort of her own home. When the sofa shifted next to her she opened her eyes and smiled at Tony. "It feels good to be home."

He kissed her again, letting his fingers run through her hair. "Yes. It does."

"You know… the book says we should sleep when the baby does…"

"I like the sound of that. I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

Leah let him pull her back onto the sofa, wrapping her into his arms. She closed her eyes again, listening to the steady beat of his heart and the evenness of his breathing. In no time both of them had fallen asleep taking advantage of the time Jack was napping… because quite frankly they were going to need as much sleep as they possibly could get.

 


	11. Well Loved

Gibbs opened the door to the guest room and peered at the portable crib. Inside Jack was lying on his back, his little hands reaching up for something to grasp… most likely looking for his mother.

Softly the team leader made his way over to the edge of the green and beige crib. He looked down at Jack to see his eyes open, looking up at him. "I thought you'd be awake by now," Gibbs told the baby. He leaned into the crib and with one of his hands supporting the baby's head, Gibbs lifted him out, safely situating him in his arms. "Everyone's been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Some didn't think your father was ever going to settle down, Jack."

Jack yawned and stretched. He kept his eyes on Gibbs who gently bounced him. The former marine smiled at the infant in his arms. When Tony had married Leah last year he didn't think the senior field agent could have been happier… but seeing Tony with his son had changed Gibbs' mind. He kissed Jack's forehead and proceeded downstairs and out to the back yard where everyone was enjoying a warm fall afternoon.

"Look who's up," Gibbs announced. "Think he's ready to rejoin the party now."

"He's probably hungry," Leah responded. She reached down into the diaper bag at her side and found a bottle.

"I thought you were breast feeding?" Delilah asked, surprised, when Gibbs placed Jack into his mother's arms and the baby eagerly accepted the bottle.

"Didn't think anyone would really want to see me whip out a breast at a cook-out," Leah teased. "I used the breast pump last night."

Tony scowled, slightly, worried that she was going to bring up that it had been _him_ that had insisted she pump and bring bottles to the party. It wasn't that he didn't think his wife wouldn't be discrete… it was just the idea that _everyone_ could catch a glimpse of his wife's breasts that unnerved him. "It wasn't given to you to sit in the closet."

Leah looked at him, innocently. "It was given to me so I could pump when I go back to work not because you're embarrassed your co-workers could see my breasts."

"Anthony," Ducky said with a smile, "We've all seen naked women here… some of us more than others I'd venture to guess."

"Breastfeeding is one of the most natural interactions between a mother and her baby," Delilah countered with a grin.

"Can we stop talking about… all of this?" Tony inquired.

Gibbs chuckled. It was funny how modest his senior field had suddenly become. Years ago Tony probably would have had no problems with his wife breastfeeding in front of everyone. Now… he was worried everyone _might_ catch a glimpse. Of course he had felt the same way about Shannon after Kelly's birth…

Tim interrupted his thoughts. "He's just upset that this is the longest dry spell he'll have to endure while being with someone."

Tony threw his partner a mock look of angry. "Hey!"

"Well… you did have a reputation…" Leah teased him as she finished with Jack's feeding. He snuggled into her arms and drifted off to sleep.

"Great... my own wife is ganging up on me."

"Get used to it, DiNozzo," Gibbs remarked, gesturing for Leah to give him the baby. "You're a husband and a father now… lots of people are going to be _ganging up_ on you."

Jack opened his eyes halfway to look at Gibbs before falling back to sleep. It amazed everyone there how comfortable the little baby was with the team leader. Tony had joked that his son had a little baby gut and just knew he could trust Gibbs.

Gibbs was happy to share this bond with Tony's son. He imagined this is what it felt like to be a grandpa—proud and happy and absolutely in love with the little guy. Of course how could you not be? He was sweet and precious with perfect little round cheeks, thick head of brown hair and lashes that fanned out over his soft skin when his eyes were closed. Gibbs reached out with his finger and ran it along Jack's cheek as Abby requested another turn holding him. Yes, Gibbs thought as he gently handed the baby to her, this was a well-loved little boy, indeed.

* * *

"Listen, we need to talk about waking Mommy and me up at three A.M," Tony said groggily to the wailing baby. "Eventually we will be going back to work and need our sleep."

Jack balled his fists and cried a little harder. Tony leaned down into the crib to lift his son out and rested him against his shoulder, rubbing his back while he walked towards the changing table. He laid the tiny infant on the well-crafted table to change Jack's diaper before going to feed him. Leah had insisted on getting up to do it, but Tony had argued with her that she should get some sleep too—not just him.

Tony had left her in the bedroom in the middle of the argument and she had just given up to go back to sleep. There would be plenty more late night feedings that she could get up for. So, with Jack snuggled against him, Tony went into the kitchen and found a bottle in the fridge, warmed it like he'd been shown by Katherine and went to sit on his easy chair in the living room to feed his son.

As soon as the nipple had been guided into Jack's little eager mouth he began to drink. Tony smiled down at him. "You definitely like to eat." He watched his son for a moment, still struggling to grasp that this little boy was _his._ "Guess you really are mine. Not that there was any doubt… just… I never thought I'd have you, Jack. I never thought I would have someone as wonderful as your mommy. I love you both so much."

Jack continued to drink, watching his father. Their eyes locked for a moment and Tony wondered what color his son's eyes would end up. "I hope you get your mother's eyes… they're one the many things that I love about her."

"She saved me, Jack. She made me a better man. I just hope I don't fail her… fail you," he whispered to the baby as he finished his bottle.

Tony slowly pulled the bottle out of Jack's mouth, threw a clothe over his shoulder and gently laid the baby over it, patting his back. In no time Jack let out a healthy little burp, making his father chuckle, and Tony eased him back into his arms.

Jack was wide-awake and didn't show any indication that he was going to fall back to sleep, so Tony grabbed the remote and turned the television on. "Ah," he said when he landed on a rebroadcast of SportsCenter. "How about your first football lesson?"

* * *

Leah woke up slightly startled that it was sunny out and Jack had not woken for his late night feeding. But then she remembered Tony got up to feed him… and apparently had not made it back to bed that night.

Shaking her head to wake up, she crawled out of bed and made her way down the hall towards the nursery. She expected to find Jack sleeping in his crib and Tony to be asleep on the sofa… but the crib was empty. Had Jack woken up a second time and she hadn't heard him? It seemed impossible but she was tired and as much as she loved her baby, taking care of him was hard work.

"Tony?" Leah called into the living room when she heard the television on. There was no response. "Tony are you up?"

Her husband had fallen asleep on the sofa like she predicted, but he'd falling asleep with his son snuggled up to his chest. Leah smiled to herself and went to pull the large Ohio State fleece blanket over them, making sure to give each of them a sweet kiss on the top of their heads. "I love you both, very much," she whispered.

Tony stirred a little and mumbled with a smile, "We love you very much, too."

 


	12. Weekend Away

"Here we are, Jack," Tony exclaimed, cheerfully, "Grandpa Gibbs house for the weekend!"

Jack didn't really respond to his father in the backseat, he was half asleep and he certainly wasn't as nervous as his mother in the front seat. Leah shifted slightly and looked at her son. "He doesn't look like he's feeling well. I think we should stay home. Or… you could go with Tim and have a guy's weekend."

Tony shot her an incredulous look. "At a romantic bed and breakfast?" he asked, sarcastically before opening the door to his car. Leah grabbed him by the arm to pull him back before he could get out. He groaned. "Lee… we've been planning this weekend for weeks now. Jack is going to be fine!"

Leah swallowed, anxiously. "What if he gets sick? Or can't sleep in the guestroom… it's a brand new house to him, Tony! He might get scared!"

"First of all, this isn't the first time that Jack's been here, second… Gibbs had a daughter… he knows how to take care of a sick baby," Tony replied, with a heavy sigh.

" _First_ of all," Leah snapped, "this is the first time that Jack has stayed overnight and _second_ of all… that was nearly thirty years ago that he had a baby! Times have changed!"

Tony looked at her and reached out with his free hand to grab her chin. "Leah. It's natural to feel nervous about leaving him… but we have to do this… for us _and_ for him. He needs to learn how to be away from us. What is he going to do when you go back to work next semester? Sit in the lecture hall with you?"

Leah frowned. "Why not? He has a bouncy seat." She could see that Tony wasn't backing down from his argument and she knew she was being irrational but… she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave her baby yet. He was only eight weeks old. "You really think he's going to be okay?"

"Yes, I do."

"You really think _I'm_ going to be okay?"

"I have faith you'll be strong enough to do this."

Leah let go of his arm and nodded her head. Tony got out of the car and went to retrieve the portable crib while Leah took the baby out of the car. Jack was fast asleep, not even aware that his mother was anxious about dropping him off. Shakily she climbed the porch steps and opened the front door, calling out, timidly, "Hello?"

Gibbs appeared in the entranceway with a smile. He took the car seat from her and grinned at the now awake baby. "Hey, Jack. Ready to spend the weekend with me?"

Tony pushed his way into the house and said, "Mommy isn't."

"Anthony!" Leah hissed.

"What?" Tony replied. "It's true!"

"Don't worry, Leah. Only natural to feel anxious about leaving him for the first time," Gibbs countered, taking Jack out of his car seat. He settled the baby into his arms, and gave the baby a little kiss. "He's gonna be fine. Promise."

Leah gestured towards the bag. "Okay… well all his things are in the bag and I put his feeding schedule in there and the contact for the inn just incase you need us. And… the number of the pediatrician but if he's running a fever just take him straight to the ER…"

Tony grabbed her by the arm as he leaned over to give Jack a kiss. "Bye, buddy! Have a great weekend!" He said cheerfully to the infant, who cooed in response. Tony pulled, gently on his wife, urging her to say bye. She reluctantly did so and was still rambling on about things as he dragged her out of the house. "Bye, boss!" he called, slamming the front door shut.

"Wait! I forgot to let Gibbs know about Buster!" Leah whined, as she was led back towards the car. "He isn't going to know that is Jack's favorite bear!"

"Yes he will. You wrote it in all your notes you left him," Tony told her, opening her door and guiding her into the car. He gave her a quick kiss before shutting the door.

Sighing in relief, Tony went around the car and nearly leapt inside before his wife could change her mind and get out. He started the SUV up and backed out of Gibbs driveway and headed towards the interstate. As they turned off of Gibbs' street he grabbed Leah's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I promise, we can call once we get to Virginia and have are settled into the room, okay?"

Leah nodded her head and sniffled. "I didn't think it would be this hard to leave him."

Tony kissed her hand. "No one said it was going to be easy."

"Why aren't you nervous?"

"Me? I am… but I trust Gibbs. Jack is in good hands. And we need this weekend, Lee."

"I know. It's hard to be romantic around a feeding schedule."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Incredibly hard."

She sighed and swallowed. "As soon as we got to the room… we'll call… right?"

"As soon as we get to the room," he promised her giving her hand another kiss.

"Maybe in the morning too," she said.

Tony chuckled. "Yes. Maybe."

Leah leaned back in her chair and glared at him a slightly. "If it's going to be this hard to leave him… we're never going away, ever again."

* * *

Ducky dropped by that night with food from one of the best steakhouses in Washington. "Ah, hello young Jack," the medical examiner greeted with a smile. "I heard that you were spending the weekend with Grandpa Gibbs."

Jack kicked his legs and a slight smile appeared on his face. Gibbs shifted the carrier over slightly so he could set the table. "His mother was a wreck leaving him here," he told his old friend. "I'm surprised she hasn't called for a while."

"I assume that Anthony is keeping her occupied," Ducky teased as he took the containers of food out. "Besides it's good for the young parents to have alone time."

"No argument from me, Duck," Gibbs said, smiling. "At least Tony has the opportunity to take Leah away on a romantic weekend. Besides, it's good bonding time for us boys."

Jack's eyes beamed and he reached a hand out. Gibbs gave the little boy his finger and Jack shoved it in his mouth with a happy little mew. Gibbs chuckled while the baby chewed and sucked on his finger. He missed these little moments with Kelly because he had been deployed for most of her childhood. And he wanted to make sure that Tony got to spend as much time with his son as possible. The SFA would argue when the team leader sent them home… but he wasn't going to keep them from their families if he didn't have too. Work would always be there.

Ducky poured himself a glass of wine. "Yes, it is good bonding time. However, it is very important that Tony and Leah maintain a healthy…physical relationship shall we say?"

Gibbs chuckled and cut into his steak. "Doubt you have to worry about that happening with Tony."

"No. I suspect not… still… it is nice that they can get this time away and alone without having to worry about the baby."

"Well… Leah is worrying about the baby."

Ducky smiled and tickled Jack's toes. "Mothers always worry about their sons, my dear boy. You might as well get used to it now."

Jack grinned and didn't seem bothered by having so many people around him that worried and cared for him.

 


	13. Happiness

Two years had already come and gone by since Tony had met Leah at that coffee shop and inadvertently changed his life. On the anniversary of their meeting, Tony took his little family out to the beach. It was blustery and sunny but not even the chilly weather was going to dampen his spirits. He stretched out on his side, soaking in the sight of Leah and Jack.

Leah was sitting on the blanket they had laid out. Jack, dressed in a wool sweater and matching hat, was sitting snuggly swaddled in her lap. She was talking to him, his eyes locked on her and smiling.

Tony couldn't believe how much love he held for them, especially when he thought about how two years ago he was ready to give up on love. Smiling he slipped his cell phone out and snapped a photo. She must have sensed his eyes on her because she turned slightly, to look at him just as he took another photo. "Can you blame a guy wanting to document how beautiful his family is?"

"No," Leah said, softly, resting her cheek on Jack's head. "I also don't blame you for documenting how happy we are."

"Happy? Who said I was happy?" Tony teased, shifting his body to kiss her. "I'm kidding… you and Jack have made me the happiest guy on the planet."

"You've made me happy too," Leah confessed, giving Jack a soft rattle to play with.

Tony cracked a grin. "Why, Professor, had you given up on love too?"

Leah shrugged. "Not entirely… just… I didn't think I'd be swept off my feet and so fast."

"Neither did I," he whispered, kissing her again. "Maybe that's why it happened… we weren't expecting it."

"Lots of things in our relationship have been unexpected," she joked.

Gently he reached out and put his arm around his wife, drawing her to him and using his free hand to shake a rattle to get Jack's attention. Tony kissed Leah's temple and laughed, "Yeah… our engagement, our wedding… Jack… I'd say those were a little unexpected seeing how we've only known each other two years."

Leah turned her head towards him and grinned. "When it's right… it's right."

Tony smiled, running his eyes over her sweet face and brought his lips down to hers. God, he loved this woman, didn't know what he would have done if she had never come into his life. Now, he not only had her he had his son. And he would do anything for them. Pulling back, he didn't have to tell her how much he loved them, she could see it in his eyes. Grinning he pulled his phone back out and they spent the rest of the afternoon taking selfies that he could show off at NCIS the following day and even he noticed how much happier—younger even—that he looked in photographs now that he had Leah and Jack. And he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps this story up! I hope you enjoyed it :) Next one will be posted soon!


End file.
